Immortal Heroes
by riptidedauntlessgryffindor
Summary: From a fan: "I really love this story because it really shows how much Percy loves Annabeth...It's an amazing story with barely any spelling and grammar mistakes." Includes Percabeth, Solangelo, Caleo, Jiper, Frazel... Set after Blood of Olympus. DISCLAIMER-I DONT OWN PJO OR HOO.Written by SOS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Percy POV:**

Mid-autumn sunlight streamed through the cracks in the blinds of my bedroom window in my apartment in New Athens. Annabeth, my girlfriend, was sitting by the bed. "Were you watching me sleep?" I asked her. All she said was "You still drool in your sleep! I thought you would have outgrown that by now!

I groaned and pulled the sheets up over my head. "Just a few more minutes…" I mumbled, almost half-asleep again.

"Percy!" Annabeth said, exasperatedly. She pulled the blankets off me, her blonde princess curls cascading down her shoulders like a sun-struck golden waterfall. Her piercing gray eyes stared me in the face. "You have ten minutes to get dressed and ready. Chiron called us to the Big House. He said that it is really important, so hurry up!"

I grabbed my bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans and raced into the bathroom. When I came out, Annabeth was standing by the door.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain! She said.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming."

I made sure Riptide was in my pocket, and then Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

As we walked through the streets of New Athens, everyone smiled and waved at us. Well, mostly at Annabeth. It was probably because she designed the whole city.

See, after the whole war with Gaea, we stayed in Camp Jupiter, in the city of New Rome, which was the place for Roman demigods and legacies to grow up, go to college, and raise their families. Annabeth decided we needed a demigod city in Camp Half-Blood too, so she designed New Athens. It took two months worth of strawberry crops (thanks, Dionysus' kids!), but it was finally built.

The older, more experienced demigods live in New Athens. The younger demigods live in the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth and I train the young demigods. Annabeth still teaches Ancient Greek, and I train them at swordfighting so they can survive quests.

The Big House loomed into view. Chiron paced the ground outside. Then he glanced up.

"Ah, Annabeth, Percy. Thank you for hurrying over."

"We came as soon as we heard, sir," Annabeth said.

"Heard what?" I was really confused.

Chiron led us inside. We sat down, around the Ping Pong table. He walked out and brought in a young boy, who looked about 10 years old.

His shirt was scorched, his dark brown hair was disheveled, and his multicolored eyes looked really weary.

"Um, what?" I asked. I mean, yeah, it was a boy. He was a demigod, obviously, because he was able to come into camp.

Chiron pulled me to the side of the room. "Percy, he was found wandering around at the bottom of the Empire State Building."

"So?"

"He has no parents. No mortal parents, that is. He is a godling."

"What?!" Annabeth took off her magical Yankees cap and she appeared next to me.

"Who are his parents?" I asked.

"We don't know yet." Chiron replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**See if you can find references from **_**The Titan's Curse**_

**Chapter 2 – Annabeth POV:**

I couldn't believe it. A godling! At our camp! It was kind of scary, because if one of the gods didn't like him, they could (and would) destroy the whole camp.

"What's his name?" Percy asked.

"He doesn't have a name. He doesn't know his name either." said Chiron.

I had an idea. "We could take him to Nico and Will! Since they can't, you know, um, have kids."

"Yes," said Chiron, "that's exactly what we will do. Why don't you two take him?"

On the way to Nico and Will's apartment, the boy (godling?) spoke. His voice was soft but powerful.

"Are you two dating?" He asked.

Percy started to answer. "Ye…" but then I saw a spider! I screamed and jumped into Percy's arms. I snuggled into his warm, muscular chest as he pulled out Riptide and knocked the spider away.

He put me down but I still clutched his hand, shivering. "It's okay. It was only a small one this time." He said, holding me close.

Meanwhile, the boy looked up at us. "So. I guess you are dating," he said. "Do you fight a lot? (I didn't answer that one.) How long have you been dating? (Percy started to answer that, but thought better of it.) Do you guys like each other? (Well, that was a dumb question.) Why are you so scared of spiders? (By that time, Percy looked like was ready to stick the kid in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the wolves.)"

"Wow, he and Nico will get along perfectly." Percy said. "Speaking of Nico, is there something wrong with me? Why am I not his type? He chose Will Solace over me!"

"Gods, Percy! You have me! Did you forget, Seaweed Brain?"

"No, I will never forget you, Wise Girl." He lifted me up and kissed me, long and hard and very passionately. Then he put me on his back, so that I was riding him piggyback.

"Percy! I'm going to fall off!" I protested.

"Then hold on tight!" He said, laughing mischievously.

The boy just looked at us. We reached Will and Nico's apartment. Percy rang the doorbell. I jumped down off his back.

Nico answered the door. I told him about the godling and he called for Will. Will's neon clothes contrasted with Nico's fully black outfit.

"Well, he has to have a name. I know! Let's name him Leo, in memory of Leo." Will said.

"Leo's not dead. I can feel it." Nico insisted.

"Okay, then name him Luke" I said, ignoring the death stares Percy was giving me. "After all, he was good in the end."

"Perfect!" Nico and Will said in unison. Will laughed and put an arm around Nico's shoulders. Nico ducked his head and shuffled his feet.

Luke said to Will and Nico "Are you my daddies? I will call you Big Daddy," he said, pointing to Will "And you will be Little Daddy." He said, pointing to Nico.

I laughed and wished them good luck. Then Percy and I left them to their little welcome party.

Percy said nervously"Um, Annabeth, I was thinking, do you want to um, maybe, go out for lunch?"

"Okay, sure!" I said.

Percy looked like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders (and believe me, we both know what that feels like). We went back to our apartment to change. I went into my walk-in closet and he went into his. (What? If I get to design my own house, I'm gonna make it nice!)

I picked out a dress and did my makeup. Then I grabbed a purse and heels and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Percy POV:**

I fingered the small velvet box in the pocket of my jeans. My light blue polo shirt was smooth and unwrinkled, just like Annabeth liked. I hoped she didn't order something messy for us to share that I would spill on it.

Annabeth came out of her room. She looked stunning. She was wearing a short, light gray dress with a blue belt, and gray heels with a gray, blue, and white purse. Her dress was tight and showed off all her best features.

"Ready to go, Seaweed Brain?" she asked. I tore my eyes away from staring at her, and replied "Yeah." I wanted to grab her, kiss her, fall in love with her all over again. But I just took her hand and led her out the door.

We decided to go to Cafe Rho, which Annabeth had modeled after the café in Rome, where we had had our last peaceful date before falling into Tartarus. Apparently, Romans don't eat pizza. Who knew?

After a delicious lunch of spaghetti with blue Coke (for me) and fizzy water (for Annabeth) we took a walk on the beach. I tried to impress her by making beautiful designs out of fountains of water. I made a heart, a watery shape of Annabeth, and the words "I LOVE YOU".

She laughed and kissed me. I wasn't being stupid, was I? Because she usually kisses me whenever I do anything stupid. Whatever. I decided to just enjoy it.

It was time for what I had planned. There was no going back now. I took a deep breath.

We were waking side by side, so I grabbed her hand and swung her around so that we were facing each other. "What?" she looked confused.

I knelt down, pulled the dark blue velvet box out of my pocket, and slowly opened it to reveal a gold ring with diamonds and pearls set in it. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

**Annabeth POV:**

I just stood there with a stupid smile on my face. His face looked so hopeful; his sparkling sea-green eyes pleading me to say; his messy black hair blown out of his face by the wind.

His face fell. "Is that a… no?" Oh no! I forgot about answering. "No! My answer is yes! I will marry you, Percy Jackson."

He looked so relieved. "Just one question," I said, "will our parents agree?"

"Oh, no. I didn't think of that." He said.

"Well, our mortal parents probably will. We should ask them first."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Percy POV:**

We decided to call Annabeth's dad first. Annabeth and I went to the Big House to use the phone. Chiron was Iris-messaging someone, so we waited outside his office.

"And… it was Hera?!" Chiron's voice.

"Yes." A thunderous voice… where had I heard that before? Oh yeah-it was Zeus.

"I'm sure it is a misunderstanding, my Lord."

"No. He was born, and I cannot escape my fate. Like my father, and his father before him, the prophecy will soon speak."

"Are you sure it is your child?"

"Yes. Now end this message. There are two young half-bloods outside your door."

I heard the sound of Chiron slashing through the Iris-message. Then he opened the door completely.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. Can we use the phone, please?" I said hopefully and innocently.

"Why, what's the matter?" he said, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong," Annabeth said, "We just need to get my dad's permission."

"For what?" Chiron asked suspiciously.

"I proposed." I said proudly. "Annabeth will be my wife!"

"If our parents agree." she reminded me.

"Congratulations, Percy." Chiron said. "She is a lovely young lady."

"So can we use the phone?" said Annabeth, blushing.

"Sure, go ahead." said Chiron.

Annabeth called up her dad. She spoke to him first.

"Hi, Dad"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine."

"He's great." She smiled at me. And speaking of Percy…"

"No, it's all okay."

"Here, talk to him." She passed the phone over to me.

"Ask him." she mouthed.

"Okay."I mouthed back.

"Hi, Professor Chase." I said.

"Percy! Annabeth said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Um, we've been dating for a long time now, and I need your blessing."

"You mean… to get married?"

"Yeah. You're her father, so what do you say?" Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?"

"Well, as long as you take good care of her, keep her safe, and be good, okay."

"Okay, thank you so much!" I gave the phone back to Annabeth. She finished talking to her father, and then hung up.

"We should Iris-message your mother next." she said.

I grabbed a drachma out of my pocket and threw it into the fountain. "Sally Jackson."


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth POV:**

After we IM-ed Sally, it was time to get Athena's and Poseidon's permission. Chiron said not to be nervous, but I was. What if my mom said no? It seems like something that she might do.

Percy and I hailed a taxi once we got outside of camp. We both got into the back as the driver asked "Where to?" in a low, gravelly whisper.

After telling him that we wanted to go to the Empire State Building, the driver drove quickly, weaving through traffic, and almost running over the pedestrians.

"What's he trying to do, kill us?" Percy joked. "That's exactly what I'm trying to do." said the driver. He turned around. It was a skeleton warrior, like Nico's chauffeur, but apparently this one wasn't as nice.

Percy pulled out Riptide. He uncapped the pen and swung it at the driver. It cut off the seat's headrest. The driver pulled out one of his own ribs and started trying to stab Percy with it. Percy dodged left, and faked right. I grabbed the decapitated headrest and threw it at the skeleton. That distracted him enough for Percy to slice him in half, and he disappeared into a pile of gray ashes.

Meanwhile, the taxi was still driving. Percy jumped into the front and took the wheel. "Do you even know how to drive?" I asked. With all the time I spent trying to save the world, I had never had time to take a driver's test. "Well, not exactly. But Paul used to let me borrow his car…sometimes." he said.

He stopped the car in front of the Empire State Building. We got out and walked into the lobby. "600th floor, please." I said politely. "There is no 600th floor." he said loudly. Under his breath he mumbled "Slip me a couple drachma and I'll let you go up without an appointment."

Percy gave the guy a few drachma and we walked into the elevator. He pressed the button and the elevator started to rise. He squeezed my hand. "What happens if they say no?" I worried. "Don't worry," said Percy, "They'd better say yes if they know what's good for them." Thunder rumbled in the distance.

_Ding!_ The elevator doors opened. Percy and I held hands as we walked to the gods' thrones. I knelt before Athena's throne and he knelt before Poseidon's throne. Suddenly they appeared in a flash of light.

"What do you want?" Poseidon rumbled. Percy said, "Lord… Dad, I've known Annabeth for a really long time. We've been on many adventures together. We fell through Tartarus together! We can't be separated now… " "And your point is?" Poseidon interrupted.

"I need your blessing so that I can m… marry Annabeth." he stuttered.

The look on Poseidon's face was enough to scare all the gods (except Athena). Percy cowered under his father's glare.

"Fine."Poseidon muttered. Percy shouted "Yes!" and came over and kissed me. "Eh-em." Athena cleared her throat. We broke apart, trying not to grin and failing miserably.

"Perseus Jackson." Athena said harshly. He flinched. "Yes?" he asked. I squeezed his hand. He let go and walked up to her throne. He knelt at her feet and looked up at her (probably giving her his infamous and irresistible puppy-dog eyes) and started mumbling to her. I could only catch a few words: "Annabeth…love…yes…together…please…I know…ok…" Then he shouted "Yes!" again.

"She let us?" I asked, amazed. "Yes!" he said, looking equally amazed. "What did she tell you?" I asked. "A lot of things." he moaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy POV:**

I couldn't believe it. I was going to marry Annabeth, the girl of my dreams, the type of person that exists once in a million years, and she belonged to me! We decided to go to my mom's apartment to celebrate. We took the subway to avoid any more "disturbances" as Annabeth called them.

Once we got inside, my mom greeted us with a hug. "What did they say?" she immediately wanted to know. "They both agreed!" Annabeth practically shouted. My mom hugged us again. "Welcome to the family, Annabeth."

Paul walked in and handed us a piece of paper. It said "COME TO SALLY JACKSON AND PAUL BLOFIS' WEDDING." It took me about 7 minutes to read that, but there was more. At the bottom, the date, time and RSVP info were printed in bold. It was in a few weeks.

"Congratulations." said Annabeth. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I asked. "We were just too busy and, before when you IM-ed me, I didn't want you to feel bad if they had said no."

**One week later at Sally and Paul's wedding:**

When we arrived at the church for the wedding, my breath was taken away. The decorations were blue and silver. Every surface was covered in streamers, confetti, or pictures. We took our seats and waited for everyone to come in. My ADHD made it hard to concentrate, so my mind wandered until I heard "You may now kiss the bride." and everyone cheered.

At the reception there were a lot of people milling around, so Annabeth and I took a seat at one of the blue-tableclothed tables. A waiter came up to us and filled our glasses. We toasted each other "To new beginnings!" said Annabeth.

We had a few (I don't know I didn't count) more drinks after that. By that time, Annabeth was holding her head in her hands and the room was spinning for me. We decided to head back home. We congratulated Mom and Paul on their marriage and left.

When we got home I took off my shirt and pants and got into bed. I don't remember anything else except Annabeth crawling in next to me.**(THIS IS RATED T SO IM NOT GOING INTO DETAIL PLUS IDK HOW TO WRITE IT)**

I woke up the next morning wearing nothing but my underwear. I had a splitting headache that wouldn't let me go back to sleep. I rolled over and found Annabeth asleep next to me, wearing one of my camp T-shirts, which was about 3 sizes too big on her.

_What happened last night?_ I wondered. I went into the bathroom to get ready. I tried to remember last night but my stupid brain wouldn't let me. Now I know why Annabeth calls me "Seaweed Brain". Well that and the fact that I'm a son of Poseidon.

When I came out Annabeth was still changing. "Percy!" she shrieked, holding up a shirt to her bare chest. I averted my eyes as she finished getting ready.

She walked over to the couch. "I'm so worn out. I can't do anything today." she complained. I turned on the TV. "It's a good thing it's Sunday." I replied.

Chiron found us there almost 5 hours later. He knocked on the door and, when we didn't answer, he let himself in. He saw us both passed out on the couch, with the TV still on.

He shook us awake. "Percy! Annabeth!" he said. "Are you guys okay?"

"Okay?" I murmured softly, still half asleep.

"Okay." said Annabeth to Chiron.

Annabeth: Piper and Hazel are here to see you." said Chiron. "And Percy, I'm sure they'd love to see you also. Why don't you come along?"

We got up and I turned to TV off. We all walked to the Big House together. When we got there, Piper and Hazel were standing there, looking concerned. "Are you guys okay?" Hazel asked. "Yeah, we just had a party last night." said Annabeth. She looked really worn out as she hugged Piper and Hazel, who had been at Camp Jupiter for the last month.

"So, what is it that you need?" I asked Piper and Hazel. "We -us girls- are going to recruit new demigods for the camps. Reyna wants to experiment on whether they're claimed as Greek or Roman demigods." explained Piper. "Um, how long will you guys be gone?" I asked. "Probably a month or two." said Hazel.

"Love you!" Annabeth kissed me, pulling me close until she could whisper in my ear: "I'll miss you." and then they left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Annabeth POV:**

Great. Now I wouldn't get to see Percy again until, with my luck, probably Christmas, which was in 2 months. Piper and Hazel wouldn't get to see their boyfriends until then, either.

I told them about Luke and Zeus and Chiron's IM conversation. We tried to connect the two suspicious events together, but we couldn't figure it out.

We went to a couple of schools to find demigods:

Bryce O' Hammond Memorial Elementary:

Tara Eleanor Mills- daughter of Demeter

Augustus Jacobson- son of Mercury

Westford Military Academy:

Mia Anastasia Lancaster- daughter of Venus

Ben Andrew Jacobson- son of Ares

We didn't find any more demigods but we still looked. We took the ones that we had found back to our apartment near the schools that we were living in. Our conclusion to the experiment was that: Whatever form the god was in when it had an affair with a mortal, that is what type of demigod it will be.

One foggy afternoon Tara, Augustus, Mia, Ben, Piper, Hazel, and I were all sparring and teaching each other new moves. Suddenly, the door broke down! A bottle of Greek fire was thrown into the room.

"Run!" I shouted, pushing the younger/newer demigods out the back exit. Hazel, Piper, and I slowly backed out of the house, looking for monsters. As soon as we were out, the whole place exploded.

Luckily, Tara, Augustus, Mia, and Ben were all safe. We decided to camp out underneath a tree, because it would soon be dark. We set a campfire and used our jackets as sleeping bags. The younger demigods were soon tired and begged me to tell them a story. I decided to tell them about Percy:

"The first time I met Perseus Jackson was when we were about seven years old. I had just run away from my family a few days before. I was on my own.** (THIS WAS BEFORE SHE MET THALIA AND LUKE)** I knew right away that he was something special."

"We met at a beach. I was walking along the coast and I almost tripped over a collapsing sand castle. I looked up and there was a boy around my age standing next to the sand castle. He had raven-black hair that was tousled by the brisk wind, and emerald-green eyes that sparkled like a jewel. "Watch it!" he said, shielding his creation."

"I looked down at it. It was a mushed lump of sand but somehow there were beautiful waterworks on it. There were complex waterfalls and fountains. I sat down in the sand next to the castle. "It has a bad structure." I said, and shaped the sand so it resembled a castle shape. We gathered shells, stones, and seaweed to decorate it."

"Suddenly, I sensed that a monster, or "disturbance", as I used to call them, was nearby. "Bye, I have to go." I told the boy. "But…" he whined. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked him. His face broke into a grin. "You'll recognize me. I promise." Then I had to leave so that the monster wouldn't destroy the beach."

"The next time I saw him was when we were twelve. He was collapsed on the porch of the Big House with the Minotaur horn clutched in his hand. "He's the one. He must be." I said. Chiron told me to hush, thinking that I meant the prophecy, but really I meant that it was The Boy I had met on the beach all those years ago."

"Percy is now my boyfriend. We love each other very much and," my voice cracked, "I miss him." By the time I was done, everyone was asleep, so fell asleep too, thinking about Percy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so first of all, I just want to thank you guys for all the great reviews! I'm new to this site and I really did not expect so many reviews, follows, and favorites! I love, love, love you guys soooooo much! Thanks! **

**If you have any suggestions, please ask! Once again, THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Percy's POV:**

I was bored without Annabeth around, so I decided to visit Camp Jupiter. I called for Blackjack. _Hey, boss!_ Blackjack whinnied. "Don't call me that." I told him. "How's your arrow wound?" _I'm surviving_, he nickered. "Can you take me to Camp Jupiter" I requested. _Sure boss!_ He answered.

When I reached Camp Jupiter, I went straight to the principia. I knocked on the door of Frank's room. He answered the door and invited me in. We went over to his bunk. Pictures of Hazel were pinned up on the wall. A few were scattered on the bed, giving the impression that he had been looking at them before I had arrived. "You miss her?" I asked. "Yes." he admitted. "I thought it was going to be easy but...it's just that there are so many dangers out there and..." he trailed off, looking worried.

"It's okay, bro." I sympathized with him. "She'll be fine. She's okay with taking care of herself." Frank nodded, but he didn't look convinced. "Seriously, dude, she'll be great." He finally agreed for real. "Do you want to go see Jason?" he asked. "Sure." I said and we started walking.

We knocked on the door of Jason's barracks but nobody answered. We let ourselves in. No one was there. We heard a noise coming from the back of the room, so we tiptoed over. What I saw was...Well, it was unexpected and kind of sad.

Jason was kneeling in front of a little table with a picture of Leo, stuffing his face and grinning, on it. There was a small fire burning next to the table, and Jason was burning an apple and some McDonalds French fries on it. There were scattered flowers on and near the table, varying in size and color. But what surprised me most was that Jason - yes, "Blonde Superman" Jason - was crying.

And he wasn't just crying, he was literally sobbing. He picked up the picture of Leo and choked out "It should have been me. Why couldn't I be the one? Leo could have had a nice, long life, and now... It's all my fault!"

Within moments, Frank had his arm around Jason and was consoling him. Jason mumbled a watery "Thanks." before breaking down again. "No, it's my fault," said Frank, "I was the one who let him go, even though I knew what he was going to do."

"Guys," I said, "He's probably in Elysium. He was a true hero, after all." I kept quiet about Calypso, though.

"I almost killed him once." Jason blurted out. "I regret it every day." **(The Lost Hero)**

"I was always jealous of the way Hazel used to look at him." said Frank. "Even though I knew why, I never apologized." **(The Mark of Athena)**

They both looked at me. "What?" I asked "Me and Leo were BFFs! I didn't hurt him at all."

"What about Calypso?" Frank asked.

"You know about that!?" I asked.

"The Argo ll was not that big of a ship, Percy." said Jason.

"Oh, fine." I said. "But I did apologize." (**The Blood of Olympus**)

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Please, don't tell anyone!" I begged Piper. I had only confided in her because she had helped me overcome so much on our quest a few months before.

"But… It's so great! We should tell everyone!" She started to yell "Hey, everybody! Annabeth is-" I shoved a hand over her mouth and had her throat at knifepoint.

"I said: Don't. Tell. Anyone." I growled. "Oh, fine." Piper said, and I let her go. "You have to promise, though." I told her. "I swear on the River Styx." she promised.

"What about Hazel?" she asked. "I'll tell her eventually. She might think that I'm too young." I said.

"Please!" she insisted. So we went and told Hazel the (good?) news. She was very supportive of me. Now I just have to find a way to break it to Percy…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**Sorry I took so long to update! Life is hard. I wanted to have a filler chapter, but it actually turned out to be important to the story, after all. So here you go! Hope you enjoy it. **

**Percy POV:**

While Annabeth was away, I was given the job of making her burial shroud. Apparently, I'm not very good at sewing. By the way, needles look harmless, but four days in the infirmary will teach you otherwise. (I kind of accidently stabbed myself)

My way of decorating her shroud was to perfect it. I took a piece of soft, dark gray, velvety cloth and stamped it with white owls. Then I wrote "Annabeth" on it in green script.

Frank IM-ed me and showed me Hazel's shroud. It was caramel colored, with flecks of shimmering gold sparkles scattered throughout the fabric. The words "Hazel+Frank" were barely noticeable at the bottom. A heart of gold thread was embroidered onto the cloth.

Jason also wanted me to see Piper's shroud. It was pink, red, and purple tie-dyed, with violet stars patterned on to it. Sparkles spelled out "Piper", bedazzling the cloth.

That night, I went to sleep, expecting to have dreams of Annabeth, but instead:

I was in the corner of the throne room in Olympus. All the gods were there. They seemed to be in the middle of a council. I was sure that I was invisible, because I was in Zeus' and Hera's line of view, but they hadn't noticed me yet.

Zeus was bent down, talking to a smaller figure. It was Rachel. As in: Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She stepped back and started glowing green, surrounded by a neon mist. She spoke in a raspy voice:

_The heir of the two most powerful gods,_

_Shall escape fate against all odds,_

_The curse of Kronos will be relived,_

_But a special gift will end the rift._

**(A/N I wrote that prophecy myself it took FOREVER!)**

All the gods looked appalled. Zeus turned to Athena to figure out the prophecy, but she was already trying to. "The two most powerful gods," she murmured, "Zeus and…Hera?" Zeus confessed. "Yeah, um, you know how Hera and I were never supposed to have kids together?" Everyone nodded. "Well…" Athena was outraged. "You know what this means, don't you?! You will have the same fate as your father! Your son will take over and kill us all!"

Something in my brain clicked. _Son…godling…no mortal parents… _Luke was the heir of Zeus and Hera! He could overpower the gods!

"But," Artemis interjected, "The prophecy says that he _could_ escape fate." The others agreed, nodding. "Though, it does say against all odds, but our young hero Percy Jackson is older than 16." True, I did 'reach 16 against all odds', but it was a treacherous journey.

"There's a reason that there are three fates." Zeus thundered. "So fate can be altered."

"But, father, the curse of Kronos…No one can escape that!" Artemis worried. "Well, I'm not going to eat my child; that didn't work out so well for my father." Zeus said dryly.

I felt like someone was watching me, so I turned around. Two dryads were pointing at me and laughing. I realized that I was only wearing what I had gone to sleep in, which was my underwear, and that's it. They ran to tell Zeus, and I woke up.

**Annabeth POV:**

I jolted awake and tried to recount my dream, but all I could remember was the prophecy. I jotted it down in my notebook so I wouldn't forget. Piper, hearing I was awake, came into my room. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked me, and I nodded. Hazel brought a big tray of buttered toast and a pitcher of orange juice into my bedroom.

We all sat and ate breakfast together, in silence. I thought about how Percy would react to my news.

**Author's note:**

**The next chapter takes place on Christmas, but I don't want to wait that long to post it. So, I'll post it before December 20th and try not to make you wait!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**The secret is revealed in this chapter!**

**Percy POV:**

It was Christmas Eve, and Annabeth had just come back from her quest. She looked tired, even more than before she went on the mission. She was carrying a bag, probably full of Christmas presents. I had already bought or made all my gifts, and they were wrapped and under the camp's giant tree.

She went straight to our apartment and told me not to come in until she told me to. I guessed that she was wrapping the presents. She walked out a few minutes later with the same bag, and dumped its contents under the Christmas tree. We went to sleep with dreams of a white Christmas the next day.

**The next day…**

Just as I'm about to open my last present, there is a thump on the roof and a knock on the door. "Santa!" shouts a younger camper, and everyone laughs. I walk over to open it, and…am I dreaming? Is that Leo and…Calypso?! They are holding hands with a girl who looks about 7 years old.

Piper starts crying, which makes everyone else cry too. Leo steps forward. "Did you miss me?" he asks. In response, Piper (who learned a few things from Annabeth) hit him on the head and then hugged him tightly.

Calypso got off Festus with the girl. She introduced her as their daughter, Sabrina Valdez. "What!?" I exclaim. "Leo's ahead of me?! _I_ don't have any kids yet!"

"Well, you're not so far behind." said Annabeth, patting her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

And then the world went black.

**Annabeth POV:**

I was really nervous. I had just announced that I was pregnant, and then Percy had fainted. So I didn't know if he was angry, happy, or just as scared as I am.

Jason and Leo had carried him over to the couch. His eyes fluttered open. "Annabeth," he whispered. "Is this real?" I nodded, wondering what his response would be. He pulled me into a hug, but he was lying down, so I ended up on top of him. He shifted so that he was sitting up, and I was on his lap.

"Annab-" he started, but I cut him off. "Percy, I know we are kind of young, but we're demigods. Our lives are constantly in danger, so we need to start a future sooner. I love you, Seaweed Brain. Do you love me?" I was trying to be strong, but I just couldn't anymore. I bit my lip, but the tears that had been in my eyes were already falling.

**Percy POV: **

Oh no! She was crying! "No, Annabeth, I _do_ love you! It's okay. It's going to be okay." I comforted her. "We'll get through this together."

She cuddled into me and I wrapped my arms around her. "One thing though," I said softly in her ear. "I don't remember…I would have remembered something like that…" I trailed off, thinking. "Do you remember?"

She was about to answer when Jason cut her off. "So, what's the deal on the whole 'Calypso being immortal but Leo is…well, he's just Leo' thing?" he asked. Leo grinned. "Apparently, the physician's cure makes you immortal. So now I'm immortal, and Sabrina is too." he said.

"Time passes more slowly on Ogygia, right?" Annabeth asked. "I guess if they have a seven-year-old daughter, but Leo's only been gone a few months." answered Hazel.

Sabrina was adorable. She had wavy milk chocolate colored hair that was tied up in two pigtails that hadn't come at all undone. She was wearing a simple white dress, much like Calypso's, but Sabrina's was shorter and shinier. She also wore leather boots with silver buckles.

Luke emerged from behind Will, who was handing Nico some money. They had been betting on Leo's return. Luke walked up to Sabrina, and looked her up and down. "Why are you looking at me?" she demanded. He smiled. "Because you're pretty." He told her. She raised her eyebrows and then giggled, like she was enjoying it.

**Author's note:**

**So, the secret is out! I am grounded so I can't go on my phone or my laptop for a few days, plus I'm going on vacation from next Saturday to Wednesday. I'll be back before Christmas. I have Chapter 11 all planned out; I just need to type it. Thanks for the great reviews, and all the follows and favs. Love you guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth POV:**

Now that my secret was out I felt vulnerable. So vulnerable that I started to cry again, but this time I was actually sobbing. Percy looked worried, and put his arms around me. I put my face into his shirt, burying my tears in his chest.

He kissed me gently on the top of my head. I looked up at him and he ran his left hand through my hair, cupping my chin with his other hand. I tilted my head up and he kissed me. I became aware of our surroundings. People were obviously staring at us, but I didn't care.

Percy's soft, full lips were still smashed into mine. He tasted like sweet frosting from the cake we had had earlier. He pressed harder, and a little sigh escaped from me. I was pretty sure my face was bright red. We could have gone on forever, but…

"Get a room!" Travis Stoll interrupted us from the back of the room. Everyone laughed. "Stupid, they already did that!" Someone else (probably Connor) yelled. We pulled apart, gasping for air. Percy's face was flushed red, and I'm sure mine was too.

After the camp party was over, Percy, Leo, Jason, Frank, Piper, Hazel, Calypso, and I all went to our apartment to catch up. Luke had taken Sabrina for a walk on the beach. I could tell that he liked her, but she had no idea. _I wonder how their date is going to go_, I thought.

We sat around the coffee table in the living room. Since we only had a few couches, I had to sit on Percy's lap. "So, Leo," Jason began. "Where have you been all this time?" Leo started to explain. "First, I had to get Festus fixed up, but that took a long time. Time passes faster on Ogygia, so that's why I've only been gone a few months." Calypso added: "But we tried to come back as fast as we could." She smiled.

"Uh…um." Percy stuttered, "Calypso, I'm sorry…It's just…I…well…stuff…" He trailed off. "It's okay." She told him. "I got rescued anyway."

"Uncle Leo brought all you good little demigods some gifts." said Leo, reaching into his toolbelt. Piper sighed. "Here you go!" Leo laughed, throwing us each a pin with a giant TEAM LEO sign on it. "Really!" I looked at him.

Calypso beckoned me over to the corner of the room. "Annabeth, I know what you're going through right now. If you ever need anything, just ask me." I nodded, trying not to be surprised at how calmly she was acting.

There was a knock on the door and Chiron walked in. "Leo!" he said, "And Calypso! Come with me; you can live in the apartment next door…" He led them outside, still talking.

When everyone went to their apartments at the end of the night, I was feeling very tired. I had almost fallen asleep on the couch, and I think Percy thought I was asleep, because he lifted me up and set me on the bed. Then he turned the TV on softly. I could still hear him cheering for his team as I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy POV:**

_ Honk! _I woke up to the loud noise and fell on the floor. Annabeth was standing over me, holding a yellow and red streamer, the kind you blow into and it makes a noise. "Annabeth!" I said playfully from the floor. "Happy New Year's Eve!" she told me triumphantly. I wasn't mad at her, and even if I was, I couldn't show it, because Will Solace had given me a crash course on having a pregnant girlfriend (not that he ever had one, it's just that he is a son of Apollo), and I learned that I'm not supposed to make her mad, and I have to do everything she tells me to.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." I said, getting up from the floor. She pulled my hand and I let her drag me over to my closet. "What are you going to wear for tonight?" she asked. Oh, yeah! I forgot about tonight. Since it was New Year's Eve, Zeus had put protection on all the demigods so that we could go visit our families on the holiday. Annabeth and I were going to Times Square so that we could watch the ball drop and spend some time together.

She repeated her question. I looked at my shirts and chose a black vest over a white shirt and a green bow tie. Then I picked out a pair of fancy gray jeans. Annabeth smiled. I guess she was happy with my outfit. She picked out a tight silver dress over green fishnet tights.

We put on our cloths and went to the entrance of camp. We had to get an early start otherwise other people would get the best spots. Annabeth packed a purse with her Yankees cap, a few drachmas, a spray water bottle that could make a rainbow, and extra makeup. I was forced to carry a backpack with a few drachmas, mortal money, 3 spray water bottles, and a camera, because everyone back at camp wanted to see the ball drop and the performances, too.

We took a taxi to Times Square, and no monsters attacked us this time. I gave our tickets to the ticket lady, and she told us to go find a spot. I held Annabeth's gloved hand as we maneuvered through the crowd and found a great spot really close to the place where the stars performed and the ball dropped. A woman who was wearing a blazer and pants was next to us. There was a whole camera crew around her. I realized that she must be a newswoman, and I was right.

**Annabeth POV:**

The newswoman next to us had just started on live TV. She introduced herself as Tiffany Newman, the daily news anchor. She talked a little about New Years, and the traditions that are associated with it. Then she turned the camera so that it was pointed at us.

"Look, a couple is here early! Let's get the inside scoop on them." She looked at us. Percy put his arms around me and I leaned into his fluffy green parka. She asked us "Have you two been to Times Square before?" I shook my head, but Percy said "I probably came here once when I was little." She nodded, looking interested. "So you don't live around here?" she asked me.

"I live in San Francisco, but I go to a boarding school in Long Island-" Percy cut in. "That I also go to, which is how we met when we were twelve." The news lady was intrigued. She continued her stream of questions. "Have you been together since then?" Percy answered first. "Actually, I was pretty sure she hated me in the beginning." I laughed. "I didn't hate you; I just thought you were annoying."

Tiffany giggled, though it obviously was fake. "Well, there you have it, folks. This couple has definitely been through a lot together." _You don't even know,_ I thought. "Hey," She added like it was an afterthought, "You two should enter the DER News Couple of the Year contest!"

Percy reluctantly agreed when I begged him to, and he filled out the form for it. The news lady took the forms from him. "How about a kiss for the camera?" She asked us. "Nope." replied Percy. "I'm saving that for midnight."

"You're seriously not going to kiss me until midnight?!" I asked him. "Well, actually…" He said, pulling me in for a kiss…


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy POV:**

The performances were about to start! Annabeth and I had waited all day long (she was patient; I was not) for this moment. The first performer was a band called Fall Out Boy. I had heard of them before, but never heard any of their songs. The first song that they performed was called "Young Volcanoes"

_When Rome's in ruins_

_We are the lions_

_Free of the coliseums_

_In poison places_

_We are anti-venom_

_We're the beginning_

_Of the end tonight_

_The foxes hunt the hounds_

_And it's all over now_

_Before it has begun_

_We've already won!_

So it was a pretty awesome song. And I could relate to it completely. The next song was called "The Phoenix"

_You are a brick tied to me _

_That's dragging me down_

_Strike a match and _

_I'll burn you to the ground_

…

_Hey young blood_

_Doesn't it feel?_

_Like our time is running out_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you_

_Like a phoenix!_

I'm starting to think Fall Out Boy is a great band. They performed more songs called "Immortals" and "Centuries". By that time, it was getting darker outside, and Annabeth was shivering, so I gave her my black and white plaid scarf, which looked great against her red jacket.

I kissed her cold nose, and she giggled. She clutched my gloved hand with her mittened one. We watched all the performances of the night, enjoying ourselves thoroughly. Finally it was 11:59 pm. There was only one minute until it was New Year's Day! "Percy?" said Annabeth. "Yes?" I replied. "Did anyone ever tell you that midnight is a great time for a kiss?" she hinted. "Hmmm." I pretended to think about that.

Suddenly, everyone screamed. "TEN!" "NINE!" Oh, the ball was about to drop. "EIGHT!" "SEVEN!" "SIX!"I yelled with them. I nudged Annabeth. "Come on, Wise Girl." "TWO!" She joined in the chant. "ONE!" The whole place exploded. Confetti poured down from the tops of the buildings.

"You promised." whispered Annabeth. I put one hand on the side of her head and the other on her back. Then I lifted her up just slightly so that our faces were at the same level. I leaned in and lightly touched my lips to hers. She pulled back after a few seconds. "You're not getting away that easily, Seaweed Brain." She laughed.

"Fine." I said indignantly. I lifted her up and spun her around. Then I pulled her face into mine and kissed her so long and hard that I couldn't breathe. When we finally pulled apart I was trying not to look like a fish out of water. Annabeth buried her red face in my jacket.

"Congratulations!" Tiffany's bubbly voice rang in my ear. "You just won the DER News Couple of the Year contest! Your prize is two tickets to a movie at the Madison Cinemas, a $20.00 gift card to Papa's Pizzeria ™, and the Ice Cream Palace. Have fun on your date!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Annabeth POV:**

After we won the contest, we decided to go to Sally's apartment to hang out. When we got there, Sally hugged me and said "Hi, guys! Congratulations-" Wait, we never told her about me being pregnant, how could she know? I guess we also have to visit Olympus again. "-on winning the contest!" Oh, that makes a lot more sense. "Yeah, thanks." said Percy. "Listen, Mom, we have something to tell you." He led her to the couch. "What's the matter?" She looked concerned. "Mom…Annabeth, well, she…" "I'm pregnant." I said firmly, making sure my voice was calm and steady.

Percy squeezed my hand. I tried not to move my expression as Sally processed what I had said. She gasped. "Really?" Percy and I nodded. "How long have you known?" She asked. "For about a month, but I was on a quest until Christmas, and we never got around to telling you." I said. "How far along are you?" She asked. "Almost two months." I said. "Wow…Nice, Percy, you two aren't even married yet!"

"The wedding's in February." Percy said. "And Mom, please don't get too ex-" Sally interrupted. "I'm going to be a grandmother! You have no idea how proud this makes me!" I sighed. I was happy that she was okay with this, but now I would have to face my dad and Athena. I don't know what they'll say.

We wanted to tell my dad in person, not over a phone, so we had to fly to California. Since it was only two in the morning, we decided to go back to camp first. When we reached camp, Clarisse was on border patrol. "Well, look who it is. The two celebrities of camp, and now the two celebrities of Times Square." She said sarcastically. "Shut up." said Percy, brushing by her and walking to the Big House. "Well, someone's touchy." She remarked. I rolled my eyes and walked after Percy.

Chiron met us in front of the porch. "Percy and Annabeth. How was Times Square?" I answered: "It was great. Thanks for letting us go there." He smiled and asked "What do you want now?" "We need to fly to California to tell Annabeth's dad the news." Percy informed him. Chiron's smile dropped. "Percy, you can't fly. It's not safe." Percy frowned. "But Annabeth can't go alone!" He protested. "Yes I can Percy, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." I said. "Fine." He agreed reluctantly.

We decided that I would go later today. I ran to my apartment to pack, and Percy went with Chiron to book a flight.

**Percy POV:**

I didn't want Annabeth to go. It wasn't that I didn't think she wasn't capable of being on her own, it was because I was afraid of losing her. I had barely survived when we had been apart for 6 months **(I think it was 6 months)** and I don't think I could handle it again. Even though it would only be for a few weeks this time, I still didn't want to be separated from her again. What if something bad happened? I would never forgive myself for letting her go.

_Percy, don't think like that._ I told myself._ Annabeth will be fine. She can take care of herself._

**Author's note:**

**Yeah. I might give up on this story. I don't know. I know that Percy could take Blackjack to California, but its called a _plot twist_ people! Also, its the Holiday season. You don't have to give presents, but nice reviews would be...well...nice? Sorry for the short chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Annabeth POV:**

Chiron insisted that I rested before I went on the flight, so when I finished packing, I collapsed on the bed. Somehow I managed to fall asleep. But with sleep comes dreams. I didn't need dreams. I just wanted to relax. But of course, nobody cares what I want.

In my dream, Zeus and Hera were arguing over a table filled with roast pork, steamed vegetables, and cream puffs. They were discussing the prophecy. "But, Zeus, if we don't do anything, the boy will overthrow us all!" Hera explained emotionally. "Yes, Hera, but what can we do? I can't try eating him. You saw how well that worked out for our father. Oh, wait, you didn't see it, because you were inside him." He laughed but his face grew serious in a matter of seconds.

"So, Hera, what do you think we should do about it?" Zeus asked calmly. "Oh, I have a few suggestions." Hera said in a voice that made my spine shiver. "Hera, look what you did to Jason…and Percy. If that kind of madness is what you're known for, then I don't think you should come up with a plan." Zeus said firmly, popping a cream puff in his mouth.

"Well, the prophecy says 'escape fate against all odds'. We could destroy the fates! Then we could escape it." Hera suggested. "You know what Hera, I give up. You take matters into your own hands. If it gets too out of control then call me." Zeus left the room. Hera laughed, an evil cackle that resonated through the room.

I always knew she was a witch. Great. Now we have to worry about this on top of everything else. I wonder what she's going to do. _I just hope it doesn't involve Percy._ _We're going to be pawns for the gods again,_ I thought as my dream switched to a different location.

I was hanging on to Percy's arm, trying not to fall off a cliff. "Let me go! You can't pull me up!" I screamed. Suddenly, Percy turned into Luke Castellean, grinning evilly at me. "As you wish, Annabeth." He pulled his arm free from my grasp and I started falling.

"Family, Luke! You promised!" I yelled in hysterics as I was falling. I started crying and heard someone calling my name. "Annabeth! Wise Girl! Are you in there?" I looked around but nobody else was there. Then I realized that the voice was outside my dream.

I woke up to Percy shaking me awake. "Are you okay?" He looked concerned as he spoke. "Not really." I said, and then I recounted my dream for him. "Oh, great." he said. "We should probably tell Chiron." he added. "Can you? I think I have to go to the airport." I said. "Okay, I will." he agreed.

I grabbed my bags and headed out the door. I told all my friends where I was going, and then ran to the Big House. Rachel stopped me. "I don't think you should go, Annabeth." I looked at her. "Why? What are you going to do with Percy when I leave?" "Oh, please. I'm over Percy. It just seems dangerous."

I shrugged. "I have to go, Rachel. But thanks for your concern." I ran to the front of the camp, where Argus was waiting by a car. He was going to drive me to the airport. I kissed Percy goodbye and then got into the car.

**Author's note:**

**I know that this story is ahead of us, so I'm doing like 3 filler chapters before New Years Day that might turn out to be helpful to the plot of the story. I know what's going to happen in my story. You guys might-probably will- hate me for it. But don't worry. I won't be as bad as Veronica Roth. ㈶6 Also 3 reviews if you want the next chapter. Please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Annabeth POV:**

I loaded my bags into the back if the car. Argus stood by the hood, watching me. "Aren't you going to help?" I asked him, because he was usually nice and helpful. He shook his head. I knew he wasn't a big talker, but he could have at least given a small explanation.

I got in the car. Argus was still standing by the hood. I opened the door and asked him why he wasn't coming. His eyes all turned serious. "I don't think you should go." he said so softly that I wouldn't have been able to understand him if he wasn't right next to me. "Why not?" I asked.

Then I remembered that he was sacred to Hera. He might know what she was planning. "Is it something to do with Hera?" I asked cautiously. His eyes looked shocked, and then he blinked. He shook his head, but it was clear that he wouldn't catch my gaze, which was significantly difficult when you have eyes all over your body.

"Well, I can't back out now. I have to tell him, and I haven't visited in a while anyway." I reasoned. "Besides, I've gone through Hera's plans before. I'm still alive, right?" _But I hated them_, I thought._ And I could barely survive without Percy. Maybe not going is a good idea. After all, two people already warned my about going._

But I didn't want to look like a coward. "Let's go." I said, closing the door and tightening my seatbelt. As the car started to drive away, I thought I saw Percy running towards the car, shouting something unintelligible, but he looked worried.

**Percy POV: **

After I told Chiron about Annabeth's dream, he started pacing back and forth. "Percy…Do you like Hera?" he finally asked. "She took my memory and my girlfriend away and sent me to Lupa! Do you _think_ I like Hera?" I said. Chiron shrugged. "You never know."

He started to pace again. "I don't think Annabeth should go to California. With Hera and all this…confusingness, it's too dangerous to have you two separated." he said worriedly. "I'm sure Annabeth will be fine." I said. "I mean, she's held up the sky, defeated monsters, crawled through Tartarus, and…" I shut up after a look from Chiron that said: _If you don't go and get her now, I will personally make sure that the harpies eat you and that you have no blue Coke for dinner tonight. _

Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I wanted my blue Coke. So I ran out the door to find that the car had already started up, and was driving away. I yelled "Annabeth! Come back!" but it was too late. She was already gone.

I went back to the Big House and confessed to Chiron that I had been too late. "Percy…" he said, but didn't continue. "Yes, Chiron?" I asked. "You realize that you need to visit Olympus again, right?" he said. "Can I Iris-message them? I don't feel like getting blasted to bits by Athena. Or Poseidon, for that matter." I laughed nervously.

"Okay." he agreed. I went into his office to use the fountain. I grabbed a drachma off the desk and threw it into the mist made from the water. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." I said. "Poseidon and Athena at Olympus." I said when the rainbow flickered.

"Percy! How great to see my favorite demigod!" My dad grinned and I smiled at him. "Perseus Jackson." The smile dropped off my face. "Yes, Lady Athena?" I gulped. "What do you want now?" She growled. "Um, please don't kill me…" I trembled nervously, "Yes?" Poseidon and Athena said in unison.

"Annabeth-is-pregnant-and-im-really-sorry-please-don't-kill-us-or-each-other-sorry-sorry-bye?" I said in a really rushed voice. I could see Poseidon and Athena trying to understand what I had said. Athena's face hardened. Poseidon smiled. "I'm proud of you, Percy! It's not too often that I have grandchildren." Athena hit him on the head.

"Annabeth, my Annabeth is…pregnant?" She asked. I nodded and apologized again. "It's entirely my fault." I said. "But please don't kill me. My son or daughter needs to have a father. It's not easy growing up without one." At this, Poseidon looked hurt, but soon was just staring off into the distance, probably thinking about the life he never –and could never- have.

Athena turned toward me. "Percy." she said in a kind tone, but her flashing eyes deceived the illusion. "I could do all sorts of things to you," _Yeah,_ I thought, _I hope I don't end up like Medusa or Arachne._ "But, I won't. Annabeth seems to like you very much (though I can't see why), so you can survive for now. But you make sure that you be good to my daughter. If not, you will feel my eternal wrath. Have a nice day."

She slashed through the Iris-message, leaving me staring at a fountain. At least I didn't have to worry about Athena or Poseidon anymore. I felt much better, knowing that we were safe. I should have known by now not to ever feel safe, but of course I didn't. I'm such a Seaweed Brain.


	17. Chapter 17

**Annabeth POV:**

"Flight 72k50 can begin boarding." a flight attendant's metallic voice crackled over the airport speakers. I stood up and stretched, the grabbed my suitcase and headed towards the already forming line by the ticket and info desk. Once the lady checked my passport and boarding pass, I wheeled my bag down the walkway to the airplane.

When I got on the plane, I walked over to my seat. I had a seat in the very middle of the plane, not a window. Well, I was pretty lucky to be getting a ticket on such short notice. I fell asleep before we took off because last night was so late, and because the plane wasn't very crowded.

When I woke up, the plane was flying. It was dark outside, but when I checked my watch, it was still midday. I turned to the woman next to me. "Why is it so dark outside?" I asked. "Oh, sweetie, don't be scared," _Scared,_ I thought, _why would I be scared?_ I tilted my head, confused, as the woman went on. "There's a thunderstorm outside, see?" She gestured to the window and leaned back, letting me have a look at the dark sky.

In the distance, two giant, powerful-looking lightning bolts were repeatedly striking each other. I squinted and I could make out the shape of a man's face in one and a woman's face in the other. I recognized the man as Zeus, but who was the woman. I looked closer, and the face started to flicker into two different faces. I strained my eyes to see who they were: Athena and _Hera?!_ Why would my mother be working with Hera, of all the gods?

"It's okay, honey, it'll be okay." The lady sitting next to me said. I realized I was shaking all over. "Oh…I'm fine." I said, "Just a little cold." Suddenly, the pilot's voice came over the airplane speakers: "Due to the raging storm outside, we will attempt to land at the next airport on our journey. We will wait there until further notice of the storm's origin. Thank you for your convenience."

The plane banked steeply down, and swerved to the side sharply. We were plummeting down. The emergency lights came on. The pilot started to speak, but the speakers popped. A flash of lightning hit the plane. It was the Athena/Hera lightning, not Zeus' lightning. _Mother?_ I thought, _I'm in this plane!_

There was a crashing sound, and the plane bounced through the air. There was a bump, and many people screaming, then everything was black.

**Percy POV:**

I was in my apartment when there was an impatient knock on the door. I opened it and Chiron rushed in, picked me up, and put me on his back. "Um, Chiron, what-" I started to say, but he cut me off. "Percy, Annabeth…Well, she…" He trailed off. "I'll let you see for yourself." He galloped all the way to the Big House with me on his back.

When we got inside, he turned on the TV to the news channel. "Plane crashes in Ohio, due to a freak storm." Then the camera cut to a view of the wreckage. EMTs were loading people onto stretchers. The news reporter approached an EMT rolling a stretcher toward an ambulance.

"What do you think the chance of survival is for the passengers?" the newscaster asked, but I wasn't focused on him. I was focused on the girl on the stretcher. She had messy, dirty blond hair, which was tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were closed. Blood was dripping slowly out of a gash in her head. Her left leg was tilted at an odd angle. Her right arm was covered in bruises. But what gave me chills was when I recognized her.

It was Annabeth.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for that last cliffhanger...Well, not really...**

**Percy POV:**

Oh my gods. Annabeth, my Annabeth, was lying in a hospital in some other state, possibly dead, and I was…what? Sitting at camp living life? No, this can't be true. "Chiron, I have to go to Annabeth." I said, and he nodded, looking grave. "Okay, Percy, you can go on Blackjack."

I didn't pack anything. I just ran to the stables and called "Blackjack?" When he came over to me I told him where we had to go. _Fine,_ he whinnied, _but did you bring me any sugar cubes? _"You know those aren't good for you, right?" I asked him. _But you still brought me some, right, Boss?_

I glared and told him to get moving. "Annabeth's in danger. Get me to her." He obliged and took off. I checked my watch. 1:07 pm. I estimated that we would be there at about 2:00. I fell asleep on Blackjack's warm back as we flew into the distance.

0Oo•.•oO0

An hour later, I was rudely jolted awake when Blackjack landed in the parking lot of a tall hospital. "Is this where Annabeth is?" I asked, and he nodded. I patted him gratefully, and walked in. "Um, I'm here to see Annabeth Chase." I said uncertainly. The desk assistant motioned for me to wait. I sat down in a plastic chair and watched the door. Suddenly, Annabeth's dad walked in. I jumped up and crossed over to him.

"Professor Chase? Is that you?" I asked. "Yes, that-Percy!" he said. "Why-what…?" I looked down, trying not to cry as the reality of the situation hit me. "Annabeth was on her way to see you when her plane crashed. She's somewhere in this hospital, possibly de-" I choked on my words. I coughed and wiped my eyes.

The desk assistant said. "You can go see Ms. Chase now. She's in Room 2B, 4th floor. She's in a critical condition." I nodded and ran to the elevator, Professor Chase by my side. Once we got up to the 4th floor, Room 2B was right across the hall. I walked in.

Annabeth was lying on a bed, wires and tubes attached to her in various places. Machines beeped around her. A blonde nurse holding a clipboard stood, scrawling notes on a piece of paper. She looked up when we came in. "Are you here to see Annabeth Chase?" The nurse asked. We nodded. A doctor walked in. "Are you close relations of Annabeth Chase?" the doctor said, walking over to Annabeth. We nodded again.

"You know she's pregnant?" he asked. I nodded, but Prof. Chase widened his eyes. The doctor kept going. "Well, in the condition she's in, we have two choices: either save Annabeth or save the baby. You have to decide." I thought _what would Annabeth say? _She would say to save the baby, but I didn't want to.

"That's not fair." I said, knowing I sounded like a pouty two-year-old. "Well, that's fate." said the doctor, "I'll let you think about it. You have until January 5th." and he left the room.

_Well, that's fate._ The doctor's words rang through my head. "That's it!" I exclaimed, startling Prof. Chase. "What?" he asked. "Nothing," I said. "I'm going back to camp." I rode Blackjack back to camp, where the rest of the campers were sitting around the campfire.

I pushed my way through the crowd. "Chiron," I said, "We need a quest." I looked around at the campers. The Hunters of Artemis were visiting, so even more confused faces stared at me. "What do you mean, Percy?" Chiron asked. "We need a quest." I repeated. "To confront the Fates." Chiron sighed. "Why do we need to do that?"

"There have been so many dangerous prophecies that someone needs to fix that. A quest would be perfect." I answered. "And, are you going to go on this quest?" he asked. I nodded defiantly. "Who else volunteers?" he said. At that moment, a giant red fiery shape emerged out of the fire. "Luke…you need to go on the quest, to put the camp out of danger. What happened to Annabeth was not by chance. There is no chance. There is only fate." And with that, it evaporated into a pile of smoking ashes.

Luke stood up. "Okay, I guess I have to go, then." He looked shaken. "Well, we just need one more person." Chiron said. "I volunteer as a tribute." Thalia stood up. "I mean, I'll go." Chiron looked at her. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes. Anything for Annabeth." she answered. "Wait!" A camper shouted from the back. "Don't we need a prophecy?" Rachel said. "There is already a prophecy issued." She began to speak:

_The heir of the two most powerful gods,_

_Shall escape fate against all odds,_

_The curse of Kronos will be relived,_

_But a special gift will end the rift._

Chiron said "Okay, you three need to come to the Big House right away. The rest of you need to go to your cabins."


	19. Chapter 19

**Percy POV:**

So now we have this quest to worry about. Thalia, Luke, and I met in the Big House as soon as the campfire was over. Thalia mumbled "Make it a different Luke, switch Percy for Annabeth, and get Grover." I knew what she was talking about. The first quest, the time when they arrived at camp.

I looked over at Thalia. "Are you okay?" I asked, because she had tears in her eyes. She cleared her throat. "I'm fine." she said, but I could hear her unspoken message: _Is Annabeth going to be okay?_ I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," I said gently, "It's going to be fine. This isn't the first time we went on a quest for Annabeth." But I couldn't hide my hopelessness. Last time, we had to rescue her, but this time, we literally had to save her _life_. Thalia turned towards me so fast that she slapped me in the face with the edge of her jacket. "Sorry," she muttered, but she didn't look sorry at all.

"But, Percy, where are we even going? At least last time, we knew where we were going. This time we are heading into a battlefield with no weapon, so to speak." she said, zipping up her jacket. I was confused. "We _do_ have weapons, see?" I pulled out Riptide. She sighed."It's a _metaphor_, Seaweed Brain." I glared at her. "Don't call me that. That's Annabeth's thing."

We both fell silent, as we thought about how she may never say that again, may never say _anything _again. I shrugged away Thalia's stare. Luke was standing in the corner, waiting for Chiron. We all jumped when he came into the room.

"So, you need to go on a quest? Do you know where you are going?" Chiron asked. "Yes." I answered at the same time as Thalia answered "No." They both faced me with surprise clear on their faces. "What?" I asked, "I'm allowed to know stuff! It's not like I'm completely stupid!"

"Okay, then, where are we going?" Luke asked, turning away from the window to face me. "We have to go find the Fates. To ask them for…" I trailed off. I couldn't say Annabeth's name without breaking down. "Also because the prophecy mentions fate." I added, as an afterthought.

"But where do we find the Fates?" Thalia asked. "Have you even ever seen them?" I nodded. "Really? Where?" She bugged me for the answers. "When I was 12, coming to Camp Half-Blood, in New York City. The bus that was driving me and Grover to my mom's house broke down, and they were at the side of the road. They were knitting…socks, I think. They cut a thread. I thought it was mine, but it was really the other Luke's." I reminisced.

"We should check there first," Thalia started to map out our quest planning, "then we can try to convince them to help us." I agreed and looked at Luke, who was playing with his shoelaces. "Is that okay with you?" I asked him. He started to answer, but stopped when two symbols above his head began to glow.

"No." Chiron breathed. The symbols above Luke's head were claiming symbols, but there were two. One was a lightning bolt, which meant he was a son of Zeus, but the other one was one I had never seen before. I glanced at Chiron, confused. "Zeus and Hera." he said, confirming my thoughts. Luke was "the heir of the two most powerful gods". He was the one of the prophecy.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "No, you didn't." Thalia said, "But the gods did. We have to go on this quest. We can't let fate get the best of us now." I agreed, and then told everyone my thinking. They understood immediately.

We decided the final details of the quest. We would go now, to the city and find the Fates. If we couldn't find them, we would sleep the night and take any leads we could find from there. All this had to be done in five days, by January 5th because of Annabeth. We said bye to Chiron, and left.

**Author's note:**

**Hi people. Um, thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I want a total of 35 reviews for Chapter 20. Also, please check out my other story, called The Survival Games. It's a crossover of Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games. Have a great day! Remember to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my gods guys sorry for the long wait. I had writers block, and life problems to deal with. I love you all and thank you for all the reviews. I've been writing this chapter for like 4 days. I hope you like it!**

** Percy POV:**

We rode into the city on a train. Our plan was to get to Yancy Academy, so we could take the bus from there. We were going to backtrack my steps from a long time ago. Once the train stopped, I ran outside and into the station, Thalia and Luke at my heels. "Come on," I said, without looking back at them. We had no time to waste. Annabeth needed us.

On the train ride, I had thought about our quest more, because before I had just been acting in the heat of the moment. I had decided that the gods were to blame, not the Fates, but Thalia and Luke didn't agree. So I was trying to go fast to show them that the Fates were not there, so we could go to Olympus.

When we got out of the station, we took a taxi to Yancy Academy. I kept on urging the driver to drive faster, and Thalia just glared at me. We reached the school after what seemed like forever. I stayed outside while Thalia and Luke went to talk to the principal, just in case he recognized me.

Thalia used the Mist to make her and Luke look like professional adults coming to evaluate the school. They were going to ask for that bus route that I had taken. After a few minutes, they came out, Thalia holding a map. "I got it!" she announced triumphantly. She started walking in a different direction. "We have to walk?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now let's go. It's going to get dark soon." I followed her. We walked the whole bus route twice before it got dark, but we didn't find anything. "Can we go to Olympus now?" I asked. I knew I sounded whiny, but I really wanted to save Annabeth. She was my Wise Girl. I needed her so I could stay alive.

"No," Thalia said, "we have to rest." She started to spread out her sleeping bag, and Luke did the same thing. "Fine." I huffed and sat down on the ground. Thalia unpacked as she spoke. "We'll go to Olympus in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay." I grumbled. I rolled into my sleeping bag. Since I was so tired, I fell asleep immediately. And…guess what happened? If you guessed that I dreamt, you are completely correct. And…it wasn't just a normal dream. It was a demigod dream. As if I didn't have enough to worry about already.

In the dream, I was back on Olympus. Zeus, Hera, and Athena were the only gods there. They were arguing; bursts of lightning, red light, and orange light flashed across the room. "How dare you do this?" Zeus was screaming at Hera, "I said you can try to avert the prophecy, not almost kill someone!" Hera shrugged, "It was the only way."

Zeus turned to Athena. "What about you? What d0 you have to say for yourself?" She shook her head. "I said I would help Hera because I don't approve of Percy Jackson's relationship with my daughter." _What!_ I thought, _she said_ _she was fine with it!_ Zeus looked confused. "But, I thought you were fine with that," he said.

"Well, I was, but since he let her go to California by herself, I think he led her into this trap," Athena muttered. "Well, then why were you and Hera battling against me when I was trying to keep her plane aloft?" Zeus wondered angrily. Athena sighed. "I was trying to argue with Hera! We were arguing about her trying to strike down the plane. But, obviously," she rolled her eyes, "She won."

"Wait, so it was only Hera!" Zeus was outraged. Hera shrank back. "I'm sorry?" she whispered. Zeus turned all his rage on Hera. "I understand that we are trying to prevent us from being overthrown, but you didn't have to go this far!" Hera tried to apologize, but Zeus cut her off. "You need to find some way to fix this. I'm not kidding. Go help the demigods, or whatever you want. But fix this mess you've gotten us all into."

Suddenly, my shoulder started to shake. "Percy!" a voice whispered in my ear, "Wake up!" I jolted awake, hitting Thalia on the nose with my forehead. "Percy, come on!" she urged. "We have a visitor!"

I looked over to where she was pointing. Emerging out of the misty forest behind us was, of all the gods, _Hera_.

**Dun. Dun. Dun...Um, yeah. 40 reviews total for the next chapter, please. I can't believe that when I asked for 3 reviews for the next chapter, I got them all in _one day_! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! Um, as always, please review, follow, and favorite.**

**BYEEE!**

**-SOS**


	21. Chapter 21

**Percy POV:**

I rubbed my eyes. "_Hera_!" I whisper-yelled. "Why Hera? Why now?" I stood up and brushed off my clothes. We were supposed to kneel to the gods, but Hera was not worthy of that treatment. Only Luke showed any sign of any type of respect towards her. "Mother," he said stiffly. She shook her head. "Why do you think I'm here?" she asked. "Because you want to fix this mess you made," I muttered, but apparently not softly enough.

In an instant, Thalia was at Hera's throat. Her spear was fluttering above her neck, threateningly. "_You_ were responsible for this?" she growled, "I don't care if you are my step-mother, but I will hunt you down if you don't save Annabeth." In a flash, she leaped backwards, cutting a small gash in Hera's throat.

"Hera, you need to fix this," I said. I couldn't bring myself to say "help us" because I would never want some sort of assistance from her. She nodded. "I know. I will bring you to Olympus, because the Fates reside on Olympus. It's your job to find them from there."

I agreed reluctantly; Luke with some restraint. But Thalia, she was too stubborn to agree to anything. "I don't want help from _her_," she spat. "Come on Thalia, it's to save Annabeth! I wouldn't normally agree to this either, but don't you want Annabeth to be okay?"

"Fine," she mumbled reluctantly, "but only for Annabeth." I smiled, happy that she had agreed. "Okay, let's go?" I asked Hera, and she nodded. "You have to hold my hands and we'll travel together, is that fine with you?" she asked. We didn't answer. I was silently contemplating holding hands with Hera. She was a girl…but then again she was a goddess. She was annoying; she had separated me and Annabeth once, and now she had again.

Thalia decided first. She stepped up to Hera and grabbed her hand awkwardly. "Come on guys, what are we waiting for? We need to save Annabeth!" "And Olympus," Hera added. "That too," Thalia agreed. I also took hold of Hera's hand, and signaled for Luke to do the same thing. He grasped her hand loosely. There was a flash of red light, and we were gone.

\- (PAGE BREAK DON'T MIND ME) -

When we arrived on Olympus, no one was there. We landed on a pile of red dust underneath Hera's throne, but Hera wasn't there either. I looked around for her, and saw Luke and Thalia doing the same. "Where is Hera?" I asked them. They shrugged. I guess they didn't know either. "Well, she did say she would bring us here, and then leave us, so that's probably what she did," Thalia said.

"Okay, so we have to find the Fates," I said, getting down to business. "Where do the Fates live?" I tried to remember the old Greek myth. They were three triplets, daughters of Zeus and Themis, Titan of devine law. They were born old, they could control the future, and they sat in the corner, spinning thread. "Check the corners?" Thalia suggested, at the same time as I was about to.

We all separated and looked in the corners. Suddenly, there was a shriek. I ran over to the origin of the sound. Thalia was standing, stock still, pointing toward the corner with one hand over her mouth. Three shriveled ladies were spinning thread. As we watched, they sewed a purple thread onto a red thread. "What do you want?" one of them asked in a low, breathy voice.

"We want to, um, save Annabeth, and Olympus," I said uncertainly. "We need a sacrifice," they all whispered together. "I'll do it," Luke volunteered. "No, I will," Thalia said with a steady voice, but I interrupted her.

"I will sacrifice my life for the safety of Annabeth, my baby, and Olympus," I declared. "Very well," the Fates responded, and took a blue thread out. One of them grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Wait!" a voice called. Zeus came hurrying over. "Wait, you don't have to do this. We just need someone to be the Keeper of the Fates. It's a big responsibility, but it will prevent unnecessary deaths. They will be made immortal, and be able to choose one other person to rule the Fates with them. So, which one of you will it be?" he asked.

Surprisingly, Luke stepped forward. He bowed to Zeus. "I will, sir." Zeus looked concerned. "Luke, I am your father. I am also their father. Do you really want to rule over your sisters?" he challenged.

Luke nodded. "You rule over your sisters," he pointed out. "Fine," Zeus said, "choose someone to rule with you." Luke closed his eyes. "I choose Sabrina Valdez. She is already immortal, as am I." he answered.

Zeus nodded. There was a flash of light, and a very confused Sabrina stood next to Luke. Zeus whispered in her ear, and she nodded. "I accept the position of Keeperess of the Fates. I understand that it is challenging responsibility, and I am ready to sacrifice my childhood to continue this job. I will rule with Luke over the Fates," she announced regally.

A crown appeared on Luke's head, and one on Sabrina's head. Luke was given a staff to control the Fates with, and Sabrina a circlet that expanded into a jewel-encrusted shield. They were also presented with thrones that were placed near the corner where the Fates resided. By then, all the gods had gathered to watch the process. "I now present, the Keeper of the Fates, and his Keeperess!" Zeus announced to the large crowd. Everyone cheered.

Zeus walked up to Thalia and me."You each get one wish. What shall it be?" Thalia and I glanced at each other. I spoke first. "Make Annabeth and our child survive," I said, "Please, sir," I added as an afterthought. He snapped his fingers. "Apollo that is your doing!" he shouted to Apollo, who immediately grabbed a bottle of blue liquid. He threw it up in the air, muttered some sort of incantation, and the bottle exploded in midair and disappeared. "Done," he said.

We all turned to look at Thalia. She shrank back. "What would you like?" he asked, not unkindly. She shrugged. Then she straightened her back, having finally decided. "I want Poseidon and Athena to be nicer to each other. Their children have expressed the meaning of forbidden love many times. Can't their parents at least support them a little bit?" Thalia said. Zeus beckoned Poseidon and Athena over. "Do you agree to these terms?" he asked.

"Fine," Athena grumbled. "Okay!" Poseidon agreed. Zeus ordered them to shake hands, and they did. I could see that they each were secretly happy, but they tried not to show it. Zeus sent Thalia and I back to Camp Half Blood after he made sure that the gifts were issued correctly.

When I arrived at my apartment in New Athens, Annabeth was lying on the bed, fast asleep. There was a note on the dresser from Apollo. It said

"Dear Percy, Annabeth is perfectly fine. Your daughter is also fine, and she will be a very healthy baby when she is born. When Annabeth wakes up, all she will remember is that her plane crashed, but she was completely fine. You can tell her about your quest if you want to. If she asks where Luke and Sabrina are, tell her that they are on Olympus. If she asks why, tell her that they are immortal heroes doing a great service to our civilization. Sincerely, your cousin, Apollo."

**Author's note:**

**The story is almost done, I just need to post the epilogue, which is already typed up. You know what happened? I was at skiing, and I only had my phone, not my laptop. And the idea for Chapter 21 came to me, when I was resting at the lodge, by the crackling fireplace. So I typed it up on the Notes of my phone, right? And then my little brother (he's 9), left his phone at home because it wasn't charged, so he wanted to play a game on my phone. So I gave him my phone, and you know what happened? HE DELETED THE WHOLE CHAPTER THAT I SPENT LIKE AN HOUR WRITING! I was really mad, but he gave me the most adorable face...**

**Anyway, the point is that the chapter didn't come out as good as it originally was meant to be. And go read my latest Instagram post, my profile link is in my bio. **


	22. Epilogue

**Immortal Heroes Epilogue**

All was well. Percy and Annabeth Jackson were married with two kids: Bianca Zoe Jackson and Charlie Frederick Jackson. Bianca was five, and Charlie was two. Today was Percy's 23rd birthday. Annabeth had planned a surprise party for him, along with the kids. Right now, the kids were presenting their father with a plate of blue cookies. "Happy birthday Daddy!" they sang adorably.

Percy smiled and looked over into the corner. Poseidon and Athena were chatting; each intrigued with the other's side of the conversation. Poseidon laughed, and Athena punched him playfully, which made them both laugh more. Percy grinned and looked into the other corner. Luke and Sabrina had their arms around each other and were smiling contently. They had been dating for four years.

Nico, Will, Calypso, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel were also at the party. They had baked Percy a cake, messily covered in blue frosting. It was small, and he ate it in one bite. Annabeth leaned toward him. "You have a little frosting on your face." He reached for a napkin, but she said, "Its okay, I got it."

She kissed him, licking the frosting off his lips. And it was pretty much the best birthday of all time.


End file.
